Along with the development of image processing technology and computer vision technology, application programs requiring complex operations have increased. In particular, the number of division operations to be processed by a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU) is rapidly increasing. Since the resources used to perform division operation are greater than those for other operations, algorithms capable of efficiently performing division have been continuously developed.
However, currently developed algorithms need an additional lookup table or equipment to efficiently perform division operation, and most algorithms are adopted only to the structure of a specific division operation, and thus, development of a technique of efficiently performing division operation is still required.